Olicity Holiday Drabbles
by danigrlco
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: 25 Days of Fic: A series of holiday drabbles involving our favorite hooded hero and his gal wednesday. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fic: Snow._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, or Christmas, or Snow. Happy Holidays!_**

Oliver watched Felicity from his peripheral vision. He'd been training with Diggle earlier, but then he cut out to go see Lyla, leaving the two of them alone. He'd continued to train for a while on his own, every once in a while feeling her eyes on him. He knew she liked to watch him work out. If he was honest, watching her fingers fly over the keyboard was quite the turn on. Until recently, he'd never let himself entertain such thoughts. These last few months there has been a shift in their relationship. Admitting that he had feelings about her was a massive leap forward.

He looked forward to these nights when it was just the two of them. Watching her fuss at her computer now made him smile. Felicity had been trying to break into some secure files for over 4 hours. But everything she threw at it resulted in the same thing: ACCESS DENIED. _"She needs to relax before she does something she might regret," _he thought,_ "like put an arrow through the screen."_

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant to say anything. The words just came out. He realized after he said them, he didn't want to take them back.

Normally she would have declined his request. These files weren't going to unsecure themselves. But something in his voice gave her pause. Lately, Oliver had been opening up to her more and more. Nothing overt; he just seemed to touch her more, smile at her more, and there was a glint in his eyeS. She wasn't sure what had happened, but the emotions he usually kept such a tight lid on seemed to be breaking free. Not that she was complaining.

"You know what, yes. I'm worried if I stare at this screen another minute, I might harm myself. Or worse, it."

They grabbed their coats and made their way upstairs. And we were greeted by a winter wonderland.

"Did you know it was supposed to snow?"she asked.

"Honestly, no. But then the weather isn't something I usually worry about."

The night had turned to day. Or at least the illusion of it. The sky was a mix of magentas and violets, illuminating their surroundings, as white, powdery snowflakes fell before them_. "It was like being in a snow globe"_, she thought. With a laugh, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the parking lot. The snow was past their ankles and Felicity delighted in kicking it about. For his part, Oliver reveled in her enjoyment of the snow. As she leaned her head back to catch the flakes on her tongue, his gut clenched. What happened next would change him and her forever.

Felicity had been so focused on the snow that it shocked her when she felt Oliver's hands cup her cheeks. They were cold but the fire in his eyes is what really startled her. He was looking at her like a man looks at a woman he desires. It was the last thing she'd ever expected to see on his face, but when he leaned in towards her, she found herself meeting him halfway.

When his mouth covered hers, the world around her dissolved. All she knew, all she felt, was him. Her hands moved to his elbows, gripping them tight. From the outside, it didn't appear to be a passionate embrace. She would even call the kiss chaste, except for the storm of emotions ragging inside each of them. The kiss lasted only a few moments, and when they drew apart neither said anything. They gazed into each others eyes, a smile on each of their faces. He dropped his hands only to reach down and interlace her fingers with his. He took in her appearance; flushed face, dilated pupils, the snow falling around her.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"You look beautiful in the snow."


	2. Chapter 2

_This drabble is based on a tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fic: Angel_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, or Christmas, or Angels. Happy Holidays!  
_**

"How do you have this many Christmas decorations? I thought you were Jewish."

"I am Jewish," Felicity replied. They were at her apartment. When she mentioned she was putting up her tree, Oliver had offered to come over and help. With a slight blush and a stammer she'd accepted. He'd kissed her the other night, and they hadn't talked about it yet.

"However," she went on to explain, "in the neighborhood where I grew up, we lived next door to the Wades, and they were Methodist. Every year, we spent Christmas with them and they would spend Hanukkah and Passover with us. It was this tradition we had, and it's some of my favorite memories from childhood. So when I moved out here, I decided I wanted to keep the tradition alive. Plus, I get to have this awesome tree that's all shiny."

Oliver laughed, enjoying the story, and the light it brought to her eyes. Why was she suddenly irresistible to him, when before he'd been able to control his impulses? He didn't regret the other night. In fact, he craved the taste of her again. Right now though, he was just content to be with her; that was enough. His smile must have given something away, because she smirked at him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm happy, being here with you."

His words gave her pause. And for a moment, she thought she might cry. The last few months they'd gotten so much closer, and with the kiss the other night, she thought nothing else he did could ever surprise her. Well, color her surprised. She smiled up at him.

"I'm happy too. And I'm grateful…that I have you here to help get this angel on top of the tree." Felicity had turned to retrieve said angel from the storage tub. It had seen better days. Its white dress had yellowed with time and the halo was warped and sort of leaning to one side.

"It's not in the best shape, but Mrs. Wade gave it to me as a parting gift when I moved. She said it would be like I had a piece of them with me. She said it would be her way of watching over me. It's dumb I know, but it kind of makes me feel connected to them."

"Hey." Oliver moved in front of her, grabbing her hands while setting the angel aside. "That's not dumb. I know what you mean. When I'm out there, your voice in my head is what keeps me connected to you and John. I don't have to worry when I'm out there because I feel like you're looking out for me." He paused for a moment, as if building up to something

"You're my angel Felicity."

"Oliver…"

And then she was in his arms, capturing his lips and pressing her body flush against his. She tasted like peppermint from the candy cane she'd eaten, and she smelled like pine from the tree. Her red Christmas sweater was soft, and he discovered as he moved his hands down her back, thin enough that it didn't obstructed his exploration of her figure.

For her part, Felicity had her arms slung around his neck, holding him fast to her, hoping the moment would never end. His hands branded her body, and she got to know his as well. Breathing did become an issue, but they broke apart slowly, the kisses becoming tenderer. It ended with a final peck, and then they were pulling back. Smiling, Felicity turned and grabbed the angel that Oliver had set aside during the impromptu make out session. Indicating the step ladder, she asked" Spot me?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

_Based off the tumblr prompt: 25 Days of Fic: Tinsel._

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Arrow, and we didn't get tinsel this year._**

When Felicity headed to the club that evening to check in on Oliver's recon mission, the last thing she expected to find was her work space decked out for the holidays. Tinsel was strung up along the edge of her desk and around her computer monitors. As she walked up to her chair, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Sitting right there, beside her main screen, was a tiny Menorah. The tinsel itself was a beautiful mixture of blue and white, traditional Hanukkah colors. Whoever had done this, and she had a sneaking suspicion she knew who the culprit was, made sure it was not only beautiful, but that it reflected her Jewish traditions.

Putting her stuff down, she quickly got her suspect on the communication link.

"Oliver."

"Yes Felicity?" The way he said her name, almost in a teasing manor, told her what she needed to know about her mystery decorator.

"What happened to my work station?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks like someone bought all the tinsel in the city and used it to decorate my desk."

"Oh," his voice had lost its teasing edge. "So you don't like it?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I do like it, it's very festive. What made you decide to go tinsel crazy?"

"Well, the other night, when I was over, you said you like shiny things. The lair tends to be a bit…gloomy, so I thought it might be nice to brighten it up a bit."

She didn't know what to say, to think. She was so taken a back. It was a little out of character for him to be so…whimsical. She couldn't help but feel a little flattered. She was going to have to think of some way to repay him.

"Well, thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome Felicity."

The way he said her name, like a caress, brought to her mind the images of the kisses they'd shared. They still hadn't talked about it, and maybe that needed to change. She wanted to kiss him again; in fact she wanted to do much more than that. So, what the hell? Why not take the plunge?

"Oliver, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?" he asked. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was flirting with her.

Felicity paused, wondering how she should answer. She wanted it to be a date. She was hoping the evening might even end in more than just a kiss. Hopefully he felt the same. "Yes, like a date."

"I'd love to."

Felicity released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Great."

They set a time for their date tomorrow, each nervous, but excited about the prospect of what the date might mean for them. Whatever this was that they had going on, it seemed they were both ready for the next step.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then. I mean, of course you will, unless one of us turns invisible before then. Which, let's be honest, is highly improbable." Jesus, could she turn off her mouth for one second. It sometimes felt like an out of body experience; she could hear the words but had no idea how to stop them.

Oliver just laughed, and said, "Let's hope our luck holds out then. See you soon."

They disconnected. Felicity sat back her chair, taking in the decorations again. The tinsel really was beautiful. Felicity finished up her work, surrounded by the festive touches Oliver had put up; just for her. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

_authors note: sorry this one took a little while; i had trouble with the prompt. On to the next one!_


End file.
